Andrew Lloyd Webber Does Labyrinth: Bonus Footage
by FrancesOsgood
Summary: At the last staff meeting, His Majesty requested more...um, Adult type material. I decided to oblige him by posting the previously unseen but alluded to intimate encounter(s) between him and Sarah in "Andrew Lloyd Webber Does Labyrinth." If you haven't read that one, it might be a good idea to do so. This is definitely rated M!


**Andrew Lloyd Webber Does Labyrinth**

**Bonus Footage**

Jareth and Sarah weren't sure how it happened. One minute they were arguing about soup, the next they were up against one of Sarah's bedroom walls passionately kissing. Sarah had torn open the buttons on Jareth's shirt and was going for the hook on his pants when he stepped back, panting, and gazed at her.

"Sarah," he said breathlessly, "I don't want you to hate me when the soup wears off. Perhaps we should stop."

Sarah narrowed her emerald eyes at him. "Don't you dare," she hissed as she grabbed him and backed him toward her bed.

Jareth fell backwards onto her bed and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her fiercely. Still mouth to mouth, they began tugging at one another's clothing, tossing the garments onto the floor. Jareth yanked Sarah's shirt over her head before reaching around her back and deftly popping open the hooks of her bra with one hand. He tossed the garment aside and flipped Sarah over on her back and went to work on the button of her jeans. His mouth moved over her breasts, tasting and teasing as his hands swiftly slid her jeans down her legs and on to the floor beside the bed.

Sarah moaned as he trailed a line of fiery kisses from her breasts down to her navel. She fumbled frantically with the hook of his pants before managing to unfasten it. Jareth sat back and pushed down his pants and kicked them off to some far corner of the room. Sarah noticed, but wasn't truly surprised by the fact, that he wasn't wearing any underwear. She wriggled out of her cotton panties and pulled him back down on top of her and pressed her mouth hard against his. She could feel the entire length of his body on top of hers, his heat radiating deep into her skin, and she arched upward to press further against him.

Jareth growled low in his throat as she moved her body flush with his. He slid a knee between her legs and she parted them eagerly, reaching up to curl her fingers into his hair. Settling between her long legs, Jareth kissed Sarah savagely. He gripped her hips and thrust hard into her and she cried out in pleasure. They began to move as one, slowly at first and then faster until they were at a furious pace, with Jareth thrusting down into her and Sarah rising up to meet him.

Sarah could feel the heat building in her core. It began rippling outward until it flooded her completely. "Jareth!" she cried out as she came hard and wet. On top of her, Jareth felt her tighten around him, her spasms creating delicious friction along his length. He grunted and buried himself deep inside her before finding his own release and spilling himself into her.

Spent, Jareth collapsed on top of Sarah and moaned. She wound her fingers into his soft hair and kissed his damp forehead, trying to catch her breath and slow her racing heart.

"Wow," she sighed.

"Yes. Wow," Jareth echoed. He looked up at her and gave her a roguish smile. "We should do that again."

"Can I catch my breath?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

"By all means," Jareth replied as her rolled off her and onto the bed beside her. "I need a minute myself."

"Only a minute?" questioned Sarah, turning to face him.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "That surprises you?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well, most of the guys I've…er, _known_ have taken a bit longer to…recover."

Jareth propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at her. "Sarah dear, I am nothing like most guys you have _known_." He leaned forward and kissed her, softly at first, then with growing hunger.

His hands roamed all over her body making her skin tingle as he stroked her inner thigh and gently squeezed her breasts. Sarah moaned softly and tugged at his shoulders, wanting him on top of her. Jareth obliged and settled his body over hers and Sarah wrapped her long legs around his waist. She gripped his backside, pushing his pelvis closer to hers and Jareth chuckled.

"My, aren't we the eager little nymph?" he laughed.

Sarah writhed beneath his weight. "Jareth please…" she begged. Her plea undid him and he buried himself once again deep inside her.

"Oh god," Sarah groaned as he moved on top of her. She dug her nails into his shoulder and raked them down his back as he drew her closer and closer to the edge. Finally she let out a hoarse cry as her body was flooded by a wave of ecstasy. Jareth came with her, crying out her name, before collapsing in a sweaty heap against her chest.

They lay still and silent for several minutes, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. A loud knock at the door startled them and they both jumped.

"Sarah?" a voice called from the other side of the door. "Sarah, are you in there?"

Sarah jumped up from the bed and grabbed her robe and threw it around her.

"Who is it?" Jareth asked her.

"It's my land-lady, Mrs. Silverman," Sarah told him as she left the room to answer the door. She moved quickly through the living room to the front door and opened it.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Silverman?" she asked the elderly land-lady.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Sarah," Mrs. Silverman answered with a look of concern. "I heard yelling up here and…" The old lady stopped mid-sentence and glanced past Sarah into the apartment. Sarah looked behind her and saw that Jareth had wandered into the living room wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist. Mrs. Silverman looked at Sarah's flimsy robe and her mussed hair and her face flushed bright red.

"I…I'm terribly sorry," she stammered. "I didn't realize you were… I mean, I didn't know you had company. I'll just be going." She turned and scurried quickly down the hall without a backward glance.

Sarah closed the front door and leaned against it, laughing.

"I take it you don't have a lot of…company," Jareth said with a wicked grin.

"Um, no," Sarah answered truthfully. "At least none like you." She turned from the door and moved to where he stood and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight for several minutes, stroking her shoulders and running his fingers through her long dark hair. Sarah clung to him tightly, wanting nothing more at that moment than to press herself against his chest and listen to the steady beating of his heart.

Jareth kissed the top of her head, then her forehead followed by her eyes, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. His mouth took possession of hers and he kissed her tenderly, deeply. His tongue brushed lightly over hers, tasting her. He was in no rush this time. The Damiana-laced soup was wearing off, and he prayed that Sarah wouldn't despise him once she came to her senses. He couldn't back away now though. He was taking a risk by continuing, but he had to let her know the depth of his feeling. He had to make her see how much he wanted her, needed her, loved her.

Jareth took Sarah's face his hands and tipped her head back to kiss her throat. She gasped softly, but didn't tense or back away. She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he nuzzled against her neck and trailed kisses across her cheek and to the sensitive shell of her ear.

"My precious Sarah," he whispered huskily into her ear and he felt her shiver against him.

The sheet around his waist dropped at his feet as he reached for the belt of her robe and untied it. He slipped the garment from her shoulders and let it slide to the floor. His hands swept over her bare skin sending delicious jolts of electricity through her body and deep into her core. He caressed her breasts, the soft pads of his fingers playing gracefully over her rose-tipped nipples. Sarah let her hands wander over his body as well, feeling the hard planes of his chest and the firm muscles of his abdomen. Jareth hissed as her hand slid downward and she wrapped it firmly around his smooth shaft.

"Gods, Sarah…" he moaned as she stroked him gently. He pressed his mouth hard against hers and kissed her passionately. Then swiftly and gracefully, he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom.

He laid her gently upon the bed and then lowered himself onto her. Sarah's arms slid around his neck and she pulled his face down to her and kissed his mouth. Jareth opened his mouth and let her caress his tongue with hers. He let out a soft moan as her sweet tongue brushed across his bottom lip. Sarah's fingers swept up the sides of his neck and into his wild hair and Jareth's mouth left hers to explore the sensitive skin of her throat.

He trailed kisses down her neck and into the valley between her breasts before moving to take a pink nipple into his mouth. He tugged at it gently, tasting it with his tongue and savoring the sighs it elicited from her. He moved to the other breast, lightly teasing it and nipping at it with his teeth. His mouth left her breasts and continued downward, leaving kisses across her stomach and into the hollow of her navel. He parted her thighs with his hands and Sarah gasped as he pressed several gentle kisses into the dark curls between her legs.

Jareth slowly crawled back up toward her and pressed his body between her thighs. Sarah threw her arms over his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tight against her. She could feel him hard against her thigh and she groaned, wanting him deep inside her again. Jareth smiled as she arched into him. He wanted her, and not just physically. He wanted to possess every part of her. She already possessed him body, mind, and soul. He belonged to her, a willing slave to her every whim and desire.

Slowly, he slid into her again, savoring her slick warmth against his sensitive flesh. Sarah moaned in pleasure as he pressed deep into her and then just as slowly withdrew completely. He entered her again, sinking into her core before pulling out. Again and again he entered and withdrew, drawing hoarse cries of desperation from Sarah. She clawed at him, trying to draw him into her, but he resisted. It was excruciating. He wanted nothing better than to let himself go and thrust furiously into her, but he held himself in check. He gazed deep into her eyes as he moved inside her again, willing her with all his heart to see what he felt, to understand how much he cared for her. She _had_ to know that he loved her.

"Jareth…oh god. Please, Jareth," Sarah hoarsely pleaded. Jareth kissed her mouth and then thrust hard into her bringing a ragged cry from her throat. He quickened his pace as she panted beneath him, aching for release. At last, she screamed his name as she came forcefully. Jareth gave one more furious thrust before tensing and spilling himself into her with his own release, her name like a prayer on his lips.

Exhausted, he fell onto the bed beside her. He watched the rising and falling of her breasts as she tried to steady her breathing. Sarah said nothing, but turned and moved into him, fitting her back against his chest. Jareth smiled to himself as he draped his arm over her hip and kissed her shoulder. He listened as her breathing slowed and evened and she drifted off to sleep. He moved slightly, so as not to wake her and kissed her ear. The words fell unbidden from his lips as he held her and stroked her hair.

"I love you, Precious Sarah."

_fin_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So...you know when you go to the grocery store and you pick that one juicy-looking piece of fruit from the stack in the produce section, but then the whole stack shifts and spills all over the linoleum? I think that's what happened with the lemons here. It was a lemon-flavored avalanche. **

**Hopefully, His Nibs is satisfied with the smut-fest I have written at his request. If you guys hate it, blame the Goblin King. He made me do it.**

**Fanny**


End file.
